


Whispered Into Existence

by Novapple



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, kinda introspective, kinda smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 16:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17646125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novapple/pseuds/Novapple
Summary: Connor muses on sex while simultaneouslyhavingsex with Gavin Reed. He thinks, maybe, this is all he could ever need.





	Whispered Into Existence

**Author's Note:**

> I have FOUR convin fics I've been working on for months and what do I decide to do at 5am? Write a whole new horny one, of course. I haven't written anything even close to smut in years and pretty much lost my mind while writing this

He decides that sex with Gavin is probably the best physical sensation he’ll ever feel. Since the big update, he’s slept with exactly three people. Gavin is the third and, Connor hopes, the fourth, fifth, sixth…

What’s so great about it is that Gavin doesn’t think of him as a porcelain doll like the first person had. Nor, does he treat him like a rag doll like the second had. Gavin is the perfect mixture of _choke me_ and _love me._

And Connor might really be falling in love with him.

Two years ago, he would’ve been revolted by the idea of himself and the man who tried to kill him tumbling into bed together. In Gavin’s own bedroom, nonetheless. Two years ago, he wouldn’t have believed he’d ever be having sex with _anyone_ let alone being able to _feel it._ The world changes. People change. He’s certainly not the same being he was two years ago. And neither is Gavin, no matter how hard he tries to hide it. Connor likes to think he played a part in smoothing out the impossible man’s edges.

Now here they are, moaning and gasping together for the third time tonight. His mouth sucking the skin of a fragile human neck that is _so easily bruised_ and Gavin’s fingers tangled in his hair, pulling, pulling, pulling.

“Con- I don’t- ah.”

He adores Gavin like this. Vulnerable. Trusting Connor to take care of him, not to hurt him, to help him feel pleasure. There is so much trust between them now. He could stay like this for eternity and never tire of it.

 “I can’t last much-“

Gavin interrupts his own sentence with an ecstasy fueled whine when Connor squeezes his cock particularly hard. He can’t help it, can’t stop himself- not when he knows Gavin is capable of making these positively criminal noises. It’s his responsibility to drag them out from his lips.

“Longer,” Gavin finishes his train of thought. “This is the third round in one, _ah,_ night. You’re gonna kill me, you know that?”

He releases the dripping cock from his hand and lifts his head up to look into pupils blown so wide, they might as well be a pair of black eyes. Gavin is right. He’s probably exhausted and he’s not going to last any longer than a couple minutes. That’s not going to stop Connor from teasing him.

“We can stop.”

The reaction is instant. Gavin grabs the back of Connor’s head to pull him head back down, not to his neck, but to his lips. They might’ve spent half the night sucking each other’s skin, but they have not kissed. Not like this.

Connor has kissed before.

It has _never_ felt like this. Like they’re starving, even though one of them can’t even eat, like they must devour each other before they run out of time. Connor might love sex with Gavin, but now he’s thinking he loves Gavin’s lips pressed against his own even more.

Why not mix the two? A slick tongue meets his just as he slides his hand back down to Gavin’s crotch. They gasp at the same time and Gavin pulls back slightly. Just enough so that they can speak as their mouths touch.

“We’re finishing this. And then I’m probably gonna pass out _immediately_ after. So, I’m gonna say this now,” Gavin punctuates his sentence with a quick kiss.

“Stay with me, okay?”

The words are barely whispered, like he’s scared to ask. He thinks Connor will _want_ to leave. Connor just has to show him how untrue that is.

“Keep kissing me and I’ll stay forever.”

Really, he doesn’t think about the implication of the words before it’s too late. He just wanted to put Gavin at ease but now he’s gone tense, probably completely stunned. Connor fears he’s just ruined this whole thing.

But the look on his face is…awed.

“Okay.”

Another whisper. And then they’re kissing again. _Gavin wants to kiss him forever._

He starts working Gavin’s cock again and now there are fingers wrapped around _him_ and coupled with the thick, wet, weight of a tongue in his mouth, he’s not going to last very long either.

Just when he thinks it can’t get any better, Gavin slides a finger in his mouth while _still_ kissing him. Connor would be embarrassed by his loud moan on any other occasion with anyone else. Not now. The only thing that matters is Gavin, Gavin, _Gavin._

_“Gavin.”_

“Fuck, Connor, you’re so fuckin’ gorgeous.”

Connor squeezes tighter and pumps faster and Gavin retaliates by doing the same to him. They are going to combust. Forget science, forget logic, this is how stars are born. This is how stars collapse, how planets form, how the universe was whispered into existence. This is how the sun warms the Earth. People making each other feel this amazing, making each other feel this loved, is the energy that keeps the world spinning.

When cum paints both their stomachs, he’s never been more sure of anything.

Gavin stays true to his word. Within seconds of coming down from the high, he is slinging a leg over Connor’s waist and tucking his head into the crook of his shoulder.

“Gavin,” he shakes him lightly, “We should clean up. You’re going to feel disgusting in the morning if we don’t.”

Gavin only tightens his hold on him. Connor smiles. He’s doing more of that lately- especially tonight.

“At least let me up, I’ll get somethi-”

Gavin kisses his cheek. That’s new. Gavin is so drained it seems he can barely lift his head to reach. He wonders why he doesn’t just go for his neck or jaw. He doesn’t know, but he loves it.

“Shut up and go into stasis, you slut.”

He doesn’t say it in a mean way. He’s joking. It’s more like…endearing. He can’t stop the laugh that bubbles out of him. Gavin huffs out a tired chuckle in response.

He didn’t stay the night with the previous people. They wanted him gone and Connor wanted to be gone. There was no holding each other, no laughing, no emotion. The sex felt nice, that’s true, but Connor greatly prefers this. He prefers Gavin. Every day from here on out.

“Okay. Don’t blame me when we wake up stuck together from all this…,” he rakes a hand through Gavin’s already messy hair, only to realize that he’s already asleep.

He can’t even bring himself to feel guilty for exhausting the man to such a degree. He loves this. He knows Gavin loves it, too.

This is life. This is _his_ life.

This is Connor being whispered into existence.

**Author's Note:**

> mandatory tumblr link- [space-apples](http://space-apples.tumblr.com/)


End file.
